1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a computer, and more particularly to an add-on display module detachably attached to a portable computer to serve as an auxiliary display device in the course of a business briefing, a commercial advertising, a lecture, a forum, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device is an essential output device for a computer system. With the display device, a computer user may well handle various outputs from the computer and control various functions of the computer system in accordance with the displayed information shown on the display. Particularly, a portable or notebook computer could be used in a variety of applications due to its portable feature. For example, a projecting apparatus may be connected to the computer system for use in commercial advertising, business briefing, academic seminar, product exhibition, lecture, etc. to serve as an auxiliary apparatus for showing images. However, the user must purchase a full set of expensive digital projecting apparatus to work with the computer system and complete connection of cables of the projecting apparatus to the computer system to allow transmission of images or pictures to be projected from the computer system to the projecting apparatus. Finally, the desired images or pictures are projected via optical projecting lenses of the projecting apparatus onto a wide projection screen set at some distance away from the projecting apparatus. Therefore, as a matter of fact, there are still many inconveniences in using the computer-connected projecting apparatus.
In fact, it is not always necessary to use the above-mentioned projecting apparatus in some occasions involving in business briefing, picture display, etc. Also, a suitable projection screen is not always available everywhere. What is needed may be simply a means to show some images. Therefore, many people who might need to make a briefing would usually use the LCD panel of a notebook computer to show desired images or documents.
However, in the current way of using the LCD panel of the notebook computer to show images or documents, only an operator of the computer is allowed to clearly view the images and/or documents shown on the LCD panel. As being limited by a location of the computer and viewing angle, people other than the operator do not easily clearly see the images in the LCD panel. This condition prevents the notebook computer from being widely used in business briefing, lecture, forum, etc.
In some recently designed notebook computers, an additional monitor may be externally connected to the existing LCD panel of the notebook computer via suitable cables and connectors. However, in the practical use of such design, it would be very inconvenient for the notebook computer user to carry the cables, the connectors, and the additional monitor along with the notebook computer.
It is therefore desirable to develop an auxiliary display device that is suitable for use with a portable computer system without detriment to the small and compact volume and the convenient use of the portable computer.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an add-on display module adapted to be attached to a primary display panel of a portable computer, so that the add-on display module may be conveniently used as an auxiliary display device when the portable computer is used in a business briefing, a commercial advertising, a lecture, or a forum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an add-on display module the can be easily connected to and detached from a notebook computer, so that a user who needs to display images in two directions at the same time may directly connect the add-on display module to a rear side of a primary display device panel of the notebook computer in a very simple manner.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, an add-on display module includes a mounting frame and a secondary display device framed in the mounting frame. The mounting frame is provided with fixing members. A first connector is provided on the primary display device of the portable computer and a second connector is provided on the secondary display device. The secondary display device is attached on a rear side of the primary display device of the portable computer by means of the mounting frame and electrically connected with the primary display device via the first connector and the second connector, so as to receive and display the image signal transmitted from the portable computer.
With the add-on display module of the present invention, a portable computer may have the function of dual display devices. That is, in addition to a primary LCD display device, the notebook computer has a secondary display device provided at a back of the primary display device to serve as an auxiliary display device for convenient use in business briefing, commercial advertising, lecture, forum, etc. With the add-on display module of the present invention, all limitations in using, wiring, and carrying a conventional projecting apparatus are avoided. Moreover, the add-on display module of the present invention has a low profile that further enables easy and convenient mounting, connecting, and carrying thereof without causing inconvenience to the user.